


东风

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 天上碧桃和露种，日边红杏倚云栽。
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar
Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205819





	东风

阿缇亚娜尽力让自己镇定。她不是天真少女，见过足够的饥荒、瘟疫和死亡。这要塞的坚固超过她的想象，让她一会儿感到自己所求有了指望，一会儿又担忧自己所求不能被黑暗之主看在眼里。

台阶越高越陡，给她领路的半兽人也显得紧张不安。阿缇亚娜心里思忖：“这些奇怪种族是他的手下，尚且如此惧怕他，或许他就是一个享受威严的人，我晚些要表现得比他们更加顺从一些才好。”

走了不知多久，他们到了一扇黑铁门前，半兽人喷着口水说了什么，阿缇亚娜听不懂，只能猜测是让自己进去。她手一放到门上，便感到这门沉重难言。使力一推，果然纹丝不动。

她转身想看看能不能说服那个面目可怕的怪物帮助自己，结果发现黑暗里已经只剩自己一身。

别无选择，她只好重新看向铁门，无论如何她也要见到那个传说中的黑暗之主，否则族人熬不过今年的灾荒。她侧身贴在门上倾听，里面没有任何声响。

“我是从东方来的阿缇亚娜，幽静夫人指引我来此。”她说道，话一出口，她惊讶地发现自己的声音又小又抖，不得不鼓足力量大声重复了一遍。

沉寂片刻后，门缓慢地打开，阿缇亚娜本以为自己会看到一个面目更狰狞的怪物，谁知面前的是一个栗色头发的男人。

那“男人”看到她也是一怔：“你也是东方人？”他回头问道：“阿顿纳菲尔，这有个小姑娘念你的名字呢！”他说着让开一些：“你进来吧。”

阿缇亚娜忙恭敬地小步走进了门，炎炎火光刺痛了她的眼睛，她适应了片刻，才看出已经身处偌大一个厅堂。

她一眼便看到九个月前那位对她提起黑暗之主的幽静夫人，她正坐在那做针线活，给她开门的人坐在一旁帮幽静夫人捻线。

“夫人，”她出声叫道：“我已经按您的吩咐来了。”

幽静夫人抬头对她使了个眼色，又专注手里的活计了。

阿缇亚娜顺着夫人的眼神示意方向看去，惊觉身侧还有一个人。

他像是突然现身，比之前给她开门的男人要高大得多，阴影几乎将阿缇亚娜整个罩住，眼中的凛冽探询也让阿缇亚娜不寒而栗。她不作他想，立刻按照之前想好的那样跪了下去，开始哀婉陈告自己的故乡和族人的苦难。

他们本是东方人中弱小的一群，与世隔绝，分毫无争，衣食来源皆靠天候，没见过西方人，也不愿和其他族群有冲突，然而最近十年战火波及，又赶上旱灾水涝，就算再本分，也实在是无可奈何了。

恐惧缓缓渗入四肢，她强撑着让自己的声音听上去平稳而哀伤。

“你说够了没有？”头顶突然其来的嘲讽给她泼了冷水，她僵住了。

怎么会？幽静夫人说过，黑暗之主绝不会对人类的苦难无动于衷啊。

那人也不理她，直接质问同伴：“你怎么不论什么人都带到这里来，这是巴拉督尔。”

女戒灵丝毫不惧，昂首争辩：“她要见黑暗之主，我便给她我的令牌，让她来了，又怎么样？”

阿缇亚娜心中一凉，原来是她自己认错了，这人不是黑暗之主。

那面阿顿纳菲尔继续说道：“她不知道你，也不知道主人什么样子，跪下奉承你，这有什么错？你被奉承够了，反来问我？等主人来了，我倒要说给他听听。”

“她也不算认错。”另一个声音突然说道。

阿缇亚娜心中一凛，这话语似乎就在自己耳边，既温柔又清晰，和刚刚那高大男人带来的感觉截然相反，自己仿佛被裹在烘得暖洋洋的兽皮里，竟然有了隐隐的甜美困意。

阿顿纳菲尔和科哈穆尔也站了起来。

阿缇亚娜抬头望过去，只见里面暗门处的门框靠着一个人影，眉眼含笑，白袍松懒，金发散落在肩头，活像是刚刚睡醒、心满意足的样子。再看看身边三人肃立的反应，心下明白这才是真正的“黑暗之主”。

索伦走到阿缇亚娜面前，阿缇亚娜将身体伏得更低，额头几乎碰到黑暗之主的衣角。

开口吧，黑暗之主。她心里祷告：只要可能，我愿意亲吻您的足尖，只要您能听我的苦难。

“你还是看着我说话吧，我不在，你恳求那兹古之王是对的，是他不该吓唬小女孩。”

阿缇亚娜胸中腾起希望，抬起身看向黑暗之主天蓝色的双眼。她刚刚已经对那兹古之王说了一遍自己家乡的请求，效果似乎不好，现在要怎样才能再打动魔王本人？她飞快地计算，同时注意到黑暗之主站在那兹古之王身边，简直显得娇小。

他并不强壮，却能让幽静夫人和这些可怖的人为他效力，看来传说都是真的。

“本不该用琐事惊扰神明，只是我们没有活路了。”她开口道，流下了眼泪，这不完全是装假，如果她无功而返，等待着族人的就是灭顶之灾。

“又在撒谎。”伊西莫毫不耐烦，对索伦说道：“我实在懒得理她，她之前说他们与世隔绝，那她怎么会讲阿督耐克语？再者，她家里的男人都死绝了吗，让她一个人来求助？”

阿缇亚娜慌忙说道：“我们原有自己的语言，粗俗不能入黑暗之主的耳，十年前从西方来了一伙人，自称百余年前受了大难，他们就是讲这种语言的，战火紧跟着他们，我们从此也受牵连，再没有居所了。”

“瞧，又是你的亲戚。”索伦对伊西莫玩笑道。

“她在避重就轻，”伊西莫不为所动：“我再问你一遍，你家男人是死绝了吗？”

阿缇亚娜不知道为何黑暗之主身边这个所谓的“那兹古之王”会如此针对自己。她当然有父兄，这次是她自告奋勇来的，可如果承认这点，以黑暗之主的头脑，想必就能推测自己之前的如意算盘。如果否认……终究是瞒不住的。

“是，”她低声说道：“我们原本以为黑暗之主是男人，我来可以多些指望。”说到这，年轻女孩还是有些羞意。

“抬起头。“索伦说道。

之前没有注意，现在看来，这个求告者乌发白肤，瞳如黑墨，颇有几分娇艳柔美。

“如果你做主，怎么样？”他有些好奇，如果从一个曾经的人类王子角度看，这女人算美丽吗？

“我讨厌不守本分、到处乱跑的女人。”伊西莫断然说道。

阿缇亚娜心中恼怒，想到黑暗之主现身时说的什么“我不在问他正对“，生怕眼前这个男人会影响索伦的决定，只得又咬牙道：“我知道西方多贵人，一定认为我们无耻自贱，可三年旱涝，土里连蚯蚓也没有。我们一族从睁眼起就不曾见过任何庇护，只要黑暗之主肯垂怜我们，让我们能多活一段时间，我们便永世不忘、直到为他而死。”

说完这话，阿缇亚娜又跪服在索伦脚边，黑色的长卷发铺洒在地，按着她见过的那些西来者的样子，捧起白色的衣角亲吻。

索伦任由她动作，等她再次热切地看过来时，索伦微微俯身，用手指钩住她的发尾。：“那你需要我什么帮助。”

阿缇亚娜等的就是这句话，立刻从怀中掏出一本册子，恭敬递了过来。

索伦翻开一看，其实不过是列了条目，前面是一族的人口、男女、剩余的牲畜田地，最后才列出了需要的粮食，其中每一步都算的清清楚楚，一眼可知。

“只要我们能熬过今年，休养生息不久，我们便可以重新安定，为您交纳赋税，也心甘情愿为您而战。”阿缇亚娜加紧说道。

“你来看看，”索伦把这本略显粗糙的“账册“交给伊西莫：”也是阿督耐克语，偏远小地，还能做出这个，不容易。“

伊西莫接过来翻了两页，比起他之前见过的用过的，自然是难以入目，不过确实难为这些从没见过文字的人能攒赶出来这么一个东西。“这也是那群给你们招祸的人帮你们写的？“他随口问道。

阿缇亚娜不敢作声，那兹古之王自称厌烦女人管事，她可不想再给自己找麻烦。

伊西莫看她的反应，料定这账册一定是眼前这女人学来写的，鉴于索伦刚刚夸赞过，他也不好再说什么，便还给了索伦。

“我会照看你的族人，你们不用急着为我死。”索伦合上账册，袍袖低垂，走上石阶，单手抚摸着空空的铁王座，但不肯坐下。“你记录的很好，阿缇亚娜，但我要我的仆人去核对你们的情况，如果情况比你说的更糟，我不会吝惜更多的帮助。”他打断了阿缇亚娜的感谢：“今晚你先休息吧，我让那兹古之王伊西莫带你去幽静夫人后人去年住过的房子。”

“为什么是我？明明是阿顿纳菲尔带来的人。”伊西莫有些不满意。

“因为你刚刚自夸不会被她的姿色迷惑。”索伦早有准备，说着还把账册扔给了科哈穆尔。

伊西莫不情愿，但也没别的办法。戒灵和女人出了黑铁门，阿缇亚娜摸索着脚下的台阶，走得又慢又险，伊西莫等得不耐烦了，便在手掌上召出一小簇火焰，照着生人的脚下。

一出了黑塔，走过悬在末日山熔岩上的吊桥，阿缇亚娜长出一口气，双膝跪倒在伊西莫面前。

“你想干什么？”伊西莫问，他自问没什么需要这个女人行礼的。

“幽静夫人说得一点没错，黑暗之主从来不会忘记我们这些虫豸一样活着的人。”阿缇亚娜仰面看着伊西莫，脸上现出了之前从未有过的活泼：“如果神明请您……”她戛然顿住，思考着从西来者那学来的阿督耐克语：“如果请殿下去检视我们族人的情况，我们就把一切希望放在殿下身上了。”

“殿下”这两个字触动了伊西莫，他仔细看着阿缇亚娜，似乎想找出点证据来证明她是有意如此说话。

她看上去喜气洋洋、兴奋不已，这本应是少女第一次穿上宫装礼服出席宴会、开始社交的神情。

_“这裙子要勒死我了！你笑什么，快来帮忙！”_

“你还是起来吧，”他放宽了心，这毕竟只是个小女孩而已，装老成也只能装得片刻，心愿得偿便撑不住了。“离我远一点，除非你想发疯。”

索伦走到窗边，突然笑着对科哈穆尔和阿顿纳菲尔说：“快来看，这才刚走了几步，他就中了那女孩子的美人计了。”

阿顿纳菲尔先到，一看外面的情形，也觉得好笑，连忙给科哈穆尔腾出位置：“这算什么美人计？手也没牵，衣服也没脱。主人，你还是不了解男人，用不着什么绝色美人，但凡是个有鼻子有眼睛的年轻小丫头，说上几句娇话，就能让他们忘了之前赌的咒，发的誓了。”

“她会有很多子嗣，像一个女王统治她的族人。”索伦若有所思：“只是可惜她来得不是时候。”

“那把我的戒指给她？”阿顿纳菲尔提议：“我一个女人和八个男人混在一起太无聊了，多一个作伴的也不错。”

“不用，”索伦否决了这个意见，拇指拂过手掌上的残缺——方才他很小心，没让那个机灵的女子发现这个伤。“他们还在生死上挣扎，不到渴求永生的时候，或许有一天，她的后人会来见我。”


End file.
